Beauty and the Red Beast
by Crimson-Hybrid
Summary: The night it all started; the Swallow met a Falcon. Time passed between them and everyone else but through all that, their relationship grew and also wavered. Months later, the Falcon left, assumed never to come back... Or will he?
1. Meeting with The Blood Talon

Author's note: Hello, everyone! It's me once again, Crimson-Hybrid! Don't you guys just LOVE …er… love stories? Well, I'm not a writer of those, but this is my first try… ;)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these cute, sweet and amazing characters for Namco owns them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Beauty and the Red Beast**

It was already 9:30 in the evening and Asuka Kazama, a beautiful teenage girl of average height and chestnut hair, was sitting alone in the park. She had dozed off somewhere and woke up just a mere fifteen minutes ago, where she found out that her friends had gotten tired of looking for her and departed. She was now left alone sitting quietly on the bench where a fountain had been pouring all night behind her, its lights turned on moments ago.

Asuka was utterly worried and confused at the same time, thinking of how she would get home without her mother getting mad at her. If she told the truth, either her mother would not believe her or call her foolish, that's for sure. But if she told a lie, chances are, it would save her yet she would end up guilty; what's worse, if the older female finds out about her daughter's untruthfulness, she might not trust the younger Kazama anymore, and Asuka didn't want that. She sighed dejectedly. It was then that she noticed a young man slacking off on one of the surrounding wooden benches that dotted the perimeter of the fountain, his fiery vermillion hair swaying in the evening breeze.

The female Kazama was awestruck at the sight of the young man – his long lashes that were visible in the moonlight, the way his auburn hair were swept back by a pair of motorcycle goggles, his perfect nose, pouty lips, muscular arms and upper body—everything about this stranger seemed perfect to her, making her stare even more.

Not noticing what she was doing, Asuka kept staring at the male until he had finally woken up and began staring back at her, a look of confusion, dominated by arrogance, visible on his face. "Uh… is there something on my face, Miss?" the young man finally asked after a few seconds of silence. Asuka snapped out of her awe-driven reverie and immediately turned a shade of red. "Uhm… er… no! Nothing… Nothing at all! Don't mind me!" she hastily replied, turning her head towards the opposite side to avoid the redhead's gaze as she wondered to herself how in the world had she managed to come out with words that are not gibberish; this state usually makes her utter nonsense and crap.

All of a sudden, she felt the air around her turn warmer, and a feeling of someone's presence had startled Asuka. As she slowly turned her head—

"Hey there. How come a girl like yourself 's alone at a time like this?" a voice asked. To her surprise, it was the young man, sitting next to her on that wide bench.

Asuka was bewildered. She couldn't muster the words to say until she remembered the incident from hours ago pierced her thoughts. "I-I was… left by my friends. I sorta …er… snoozed off on a hard-to-find area nearby…eheheh" she explained, scratching the back of her head as the young man smirked at her. "I see… some friends you have there." He teased, and then opted for a change in his tone. "By the way, name's Hwoarang. And you are Miss…?" "Kazama, Asuka Kazama." She replied without hesitation as she stood up and dusted off her bottom.

Hwoarang's eyes widened at the sound of the name. "You're a Kazama?!" he almost yelled, but managed to keep the loudness of his voice in check. Asuka nodded at the question and asked the redhead, changing the subject, "Do you know a nearby bus stop? The one near here has its last bus at nine o' clock. There's none there anymore." The young man shrugged, both as a reply to her query and a show of aloofness, as he stood up from his spot. "Well, I'm sorry Asuka, but all the bus stops here are definitely empty now." he answered, scratching the back of his neck as he started off for his motorcycle.

The female Kazama's face drooped. She won't be able to go home, and if she did return tomorrow, trouble awaits her at the door (or rather, her mother by the doorstep). Just when all her hopes were almost gone, Hwoarang spoke, "Hey, wanna hitch a ride on my bike instead?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*End of First Chapter*

**Author's Note:** Will Asuka Kazama accept this stranger's offer? What is this she's experiencing? Find out in th next chapter!

Well anyways, the next chapter's a sub-chap, so expect it to be short. 5 reviews until next post, so read and review! Crimson-Hybrid, over and out! ^_^


	2. Ride the Breeze

Author's Note: I said I'll wait for 5 reviews, but this sub chap was itchin' to be typed… so, without further blabbering from me…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1.5: Ride the Breeze**

_**Just**__**when all her hopes were almost gone, Hwoarang spoke, "Hey, wanna hitch a ride on my bike instead?"**_

Asuka's heart skipped a beat. "R-Really?! You'd let me go with you!?" she asked, taken aback. The redhead leaned on his motorcycle, folding his arms over his solid chest and giving the girl in front of him a teasing glare. "Well… Don't you want to? If so, that's fine by me." Asuka pouted and mirrored the Korean's arms.

With a shake of the head and a slight chuckle, Hwoarang unfolded his arms and leaped on his bike. "I was just kidding… hop on!" he said enthusiastically, patting the space behind him as he started the engine.

_Yes! I can finally go home! _Asuka thought as she took her bag from the bench and braced it on one of her slightly-broad shoulders. Hwoarang's bike was rumbling agreeably and the rider was getting a bit impatient, tapping his speedometer. "Hey Asuka! Let's go!" he called, motioning for her to come with a jerk of his arm. "Coming! I'm coming!" she cried, jogging in a slightly fast pace her slender, toned legs could take her and when she did reach the young man's beloved motorcycle, she sat across it with both her legs dangling on one side. As she looked to her right, she was greeted by a helmet and Hwoarang's smirking face. "Oh no, no. I don't use those." She said, putting her arms in front of her as Hwoarang then pulled the helmet away. "Much better, isn't it?" he added, his smirk widening into a grin. Asuka smiled, her thoughts had been read. "You bet! Now let's go ride some winds!"

"Sure! Hang on tight, Asuka!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Crimson-Hybrid:** Short like a told you guys, isn't it? Well, you can expect a longer one next time. Next chapter is: secret! He he, like I'd tell you.

**Tekkenites: **Boo!

**Jin:** This S-U-C-K-S!!!

**Crimson-Hybrid: **PAH! Just because you're not in the picture doesn't mean it's bad!

**Hwo & Kazuya: **It's much worse if he IS in there!

**Crimson-Hybrid: **Hmm… Yeah, perhaps you're right!

**Jin: **Grrr….

[rumble]

Anywho, read and review, please! Crimson-Hybrid, over and out! ^_^


	3. Wind Riders

Author's note: Hello, everybody! It's another exciting portion of—oh, heck. I'm not a good T.V. host. Oh well, off to another chapter of Beauty and the Red Beast… -_-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two: Wind Riders - Blood Talon and Soaring Bird**

_**Asuka smiled, her thoughts had been read. "You bet! Now let's go ride some winds!"**_

"_**Sure! Hang on tight, Asuka!"**_

It was already 10 o' clock in the evening ad the blue orb of a moon sat brilliantly on the star-studded sky, watching the highways below it.

Asuka and Hwoarang were riding together on the latter's motorcycle, zigzagging across the highway as they avoided traffic while the cold, evening breeze brushed their hair and faces. Asuka was holding tightly on the vehicle's back handle, both her legs dangling on one side as she felt the wind pierce her skin. Hwoarang, on the other hand, was sitting comfortably on his spot, the wind merely a normal breeze to him, which was astounding considering that he only wore a tight, onyx vest and slightly thin, form-fitting jeans.

Throughout the time Asuka spent watching the young man before her, the road they traveled upon had become a bridge reminding her about the trip she had at San Francisco in America. The dashing beauty of the moonlight glimmered in the waters below, making the female Kazama feel more nostalgic… and for some unknown reason, a bit romantic.

Meanwhile, the air was getting less comfortable and Asuka's body had started feeling numb, subconsciously triggering her arms to move on their own…

Hwoarang, who was driving calmly at the moment, suddenly felt a pair of slim, toned arms slither around his waist, making him smirk victoriously like he always did. Behind him was Asuka who, not noticing herself, rested her body on Hwoarang's broad back, keeping herself warm on the redhead's solid exterior, turning the Korean's smirk wider.

A few moments more and the young man couldn't keep himself quiet any longer. "Hey Asuka." Hwoarang began. "Hmm?" came the absent-minded reply from the Japanese girl behind him who was cuddling his back , nothing but the roar of the engine accompanying their starting conversation in the empty bridge. "Are you cold?" he inquired with jestingly concern. No reply from the young woman. "Asuka…" There was still no reply. Hwoarang shrugged his shoulders to catch her attention. "Hey **Asuka**." The said Kazama, who was staring at the moonlit water, snapped out of her trance and immediately answered, "Yes-Hwoarang-what-is-it?" all in one breath. Hwoarang chuckled at her response. "You're cold, aren't you?" he asked again, this time, sounding more surely than he would have liked. He wasn't paying attention to their situation anymore since he was getting comfortable in her grip. _**Too comfortable.**_

Asuka's brows knit in confusion. How did he know she was practically freezing to death in her revealing jumpsuit? Guess she'll get to it in a roundabout way…

She looked at the young man before her with the same confused face. "Cold? Well... Gee, how'd you read my mind? ^^;" Hwoarang craned his neck toward her and gave his usual smirk. "I'm warm, aren't I?" he teased.

Apparently, the Korean was good in roundabout ways as well.

Asuka's cheeks flushed, showing irritation. _WHAT is this guy talking about?_ She opened her mouth to say something, and out went the words that formed in her head. "What're you talking about?!" she cried. "Check yourself, babe." The redhead answered, facing the road in front of him once more as the Kazama's confusion started to clear.

"Holy Shit!" she cursed uncharacteristically, "I'm so sorry!" The young man attempted to stifle a laugh but it didn't go unheard. Asuka's face turned a deeper shade than before, and she wasn't happy about it. Lifting one of her hands over the other, she slapped him in the stomach. A hard slap it was too.

"Ow!" Hwoarang yelped, feeling his guts dancing around his belly. So she wants to play rough now, does she? Fine.

They were halfway into the bridge when the redhead felt his usual urge to speed up. "Hold on tight, sweets… We're going past light-speed!" he yelled, yanking his bike's accelerator as far s it could go. "Eeek! I'm gonna fall!" Asuka shrieked, squeezing Hwoarang's stomach which sent the Korean to wheeze. "Oops… Sooorryyy."

A few seconds passed and Asuka was starting to enjoy the ride. The vehicle was zooming so fast that if she didn't straddle the motorcycle like Hwoarang was doing, she'd definitely fall. With no other choice, she hesitantly lifted herself from the set and transferred her other leg towards the empty side on her right. Unknown to her, the redhead was grinning in front. He had succeeded in forcing her to sit that way. _Hwoarang, one; Asuka, zero._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Well, that's bout it for this chapter, and that smiley up there was for emphasis on Asuka… ^^, But bear in mind, the fun hasn't stopped yet…

**Crimson-Hybrid**: Yeah, I know… there aren't any bridges like the San Francisco Bridge in Tokyo. But… ^^;

**Jin**: I'm not finished with you yet! [pounce]

**Crimson-Hybrid**: AAAAHH!!! Not you again!? Have at thee! Hunting Heel!

**Jin**: [gets hit] Ow! Why you… Lightning screw—

**Crimson**: Dynamite Heel! (Hwo: Hey that's my moves!)

**Jin**: [gets hit in the head] ….. Whooooo!! Sweet child of miiiiiiiiiine!!! (drops unconscious)

**Crimson**: Well, that takes care of that. Watch out for the next chapter! Crimson-Hybrid, over and out!


	4. City Streets: The Conflict

Author's Note: And so the next chapter begins!!! I will not keep my loyal readers waiting… Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three: City Streets – The Conflict**

**Unknown to her, the redhead was grinning in front. He had succeeded in forcing her to sit that way. **_**Hwoarang, one; Asuka, zero.**_

Once they had passed the bridge, the city of Tokyo greeted them with all its lights and sights, making Asuka marvel at its glory. She hasn't been out of her home in the evening before; this was her first time to do so.

Hwoarang, on the other hand, was driving aimlessly and zooming past turtle-paced traffic when he remembered his promise. Craning his neck as far behind him as he could, he met Asuka's gaze and the girl hastily turned away. "Hey Asuka, where do you live, anyway? I won't be able to send you home if I have no idea where to go." He inquired with a sly grin. With only the slightest hint of hesitation, the Japanese girl told him the place and instantly resumed with her sightseeing, still glued to the redhead's body. The Korean gave a faint nod and whizzed to the correct route.

They were still afar from her residence yet Asuka's eyelids were starting to droop and weigh down on her sight. Deciding to take at least a short nap, she laid her head over Hwoarang's upper back, savoring the silky, vermillion strands of his hair that gently caressed her face along with the breeze. And so, she fell asleep.

A few minutes had taken toll and no conversation followed their first one. The young man noticed that his passenger had since then became quiet. Focusing his attention towards Asuka, Hwoarang ineptly made a wrong turn and found himself lost with the girl, straying further and further into unfamiliar streets. Deciding it was best to stop and think things over, the Korean pressed on his brakes and parked his motorcycle beside a nearby, old building.

"I can't eat anymore…" Hwoarang heard Asuka say as he forced a foot downward, releasing a platform of his vehicle to lean on. Still aboard his motorbike, the young man smirked to himself as he slowly turned and transferred the sleeping Japanese lass in his arms. "She must have fallen asleep." He murmured to himself, and stared at her. "Asuka…" he whispered gently, trying to coax the girl in waking up. A soft "Hnh?" reached his ears as Asuka slowly embraced him due to the cold air and her half-asleep mind. "Asuka," Hwoarang began once more, hoping for better success, "I'm sorry to disturb your slumber, Sleeping Beauty, but I think we're lost." He said, shaking her gently as he took the opportunity to marvel upon her face whilst her eyes were closed. The young lady opened her eyes gently, seeming to have heard her companion's request. Hwoarang quickly averted his eyes. "We are?" she asked half-heartedly, rubbing her eyes in a lazy motion. He nodded.

Investigating around the area with his eyes, the once mysterious streets instantly became a familiar, ominous, den of wolves for the Blood Talon. His eyes quickly darted from one side of the street to another, as if looking for something – or someone—that would jump at them with bared fangs. He dispelled Asuka's drowsiness softly and muttered in a strong voice once she had completely awakened. "Hey, Asuka, I might not look it, but I'm a street person," he placed his hands on her shoulders, "This place, it's one of my rival's territory, Kiba the Snow Fang." Asuka looked at him with determined eyes. "Look, I know you can fight," he continued, "I've seen you in the last tournament; so be alert and let's take them on together." Asuka nodded at the redhead and slid down the motorcycle, fighting stance ready. The young man did the same as the still shadows began to move…

A fight ensued. The unseen figures from the dark alleys had decided to emerge and the youths found themselves outnumbered; yet not outmatched. Two of the fifteen thugs lunged at Asuka, only to be greeted by a solid punch in the face and a hard-driven knee in the gut as she whirled around for another one behind her to deliver a forceful elbow to the chest. Not far from her, three of the street-dwellers had surrounded Hwoarang. One of them, who was fiddling in his hands a switchblade, immediately threw himself weapon-first at the redhead, who dodged effortlessly with a sidestep and grabbed the man's arm, causing the ruffian to drop his blade.

_**Cowards**_**. **

With the momentum of a spinning ice-skater, Hwoarang spun around and slammed his heel at his victim's head, connecting perfectly with his cranium and knocking him out cold. Seeing their ally on the ground, defeated merely within a few seconds, the two thugs teamed upon the redhead and decided to ram him from opposite directions. The Korean smirked inwardly at the fools and leaped as high as he could, both his legs folded underneath him, grinning as the two brutes collided with each other with such force that they knocked themselves unconscious. Landing on the heads of both ruffians, he veered his whole body to perform a spinning kick, successfully breaking the nose of another boorish brute. He sneered triumphantly and craned his head to where Asuka was.

With three knocked out idiots on the ground near the female Kazama, two of the mindless barbarians began attacking with a flurry of blind punches. Asuka saw this as a clear advantage and, with a mischievous smile, ducked underneath flying fists for the men to hit something: themselves. With one more ruffian charging at her from behind, she back-flipped over the man and assaulted his back with a string of three punches, a kick, and an elbow to the head. Dusting her hands clean, she glanced at Hwoarang who by now was fighting his ninth opponent.

Grabbing the thug's arm, the redhead stepped on the man's knee, using it as a platform to launch himself up in the air, twisting his hip to angle his heel down on the poor guy's skull. With his ninth challenger down, Hwoarang grinned pleasingly and placed his hands on his hips. His victory, however, was short-lived when suddenly—

"Hey! Get your hands—HELP!" a female voice shrieked, echoing through the empty streets.

"Asuka!" Hwoarang yelled, striking one man roughly with his foot, sending the man crashing to three more others. Running towards the scene where the Japanese girl was, the redhead's expression was clearly of rage. Yes, Asuka was there, but he didn't like what he saw…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Alrighty! Suspense! I'm sorry if the fight was kinda bland but.. hehe, I'm not good at fight scenes… ^^;

**Jin:** The fight's not over!

**Crimson: **Seriously man! Can't you give up already!?

**Jin:** NO! (attacks)

**Hwo: **No touching my best bud, Kazama! [kicks Kazama in the face]

**Jin:** [gats hit. Again.] Ouchie. *sings and dances the Macarena then passes out*

-Hwo and Crimson high five-

**Crimson: **Yeah! That's it! Crimson-Hybrid, over and out!


End file.
